El último hombre en pie
by erendir
Summary: Ya nada queda en el mundo. Incluso la esperanza se desvanecía. La última batalla está por llegar y es hora de enfrentar el destino. One-shot.


High School DxD no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo autor. Yo hago esto sin ánimo de lucro, solo para pasar el rato.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

—comentarios.

—*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

* * *

**Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

One shot:

**EL ÚLTIMO HOMBRE EN PIE**

* * *

Treinta años habían pasado desde el fatídico momento en que comenzó la guerra mundial, pero no una Tercera Guerra Mundial humana, sino una guerra mundial del todo. ¿Pero qué quiere decir eso de _del todo_? Pues que en esa guerra se vieron involucrados humanos y no humanos y la Tierra, el tercer planeta del sistema solar, fue el principal escenario del conflicto, aunque no el único.

Lo recordaba todo a la perfección a pesar de haber pasado tres décadas. Él y los suyos también tuvieron que ver en el inicio y desarrollo del conflicto, y lo lamentaba de veras. Si pudiera volver atrás haría lo imposible por detener aquel nefasto acontecimiento, pero viajar al pasado era una estupidez. Nadie, ni siquiera aquellos con el poder de manipular el tiempo, podían hacer algo semejante. Lo que ocurrió no podía cambiarse y aprendió a vivir con ello.

Observó el suelo a sus pies y la zona que le rodeaba. Una vez fue un pueblo humano, donde vivió sus primeros años, pero ahora estaba como el resto del planeta…, una yerna extensión estéril, sin vida. La Tierra, antes de un color verde y azul, se había vuelto un desierto, por lo menos en lo que a extensión de tierra se refería uno. Todos los continentes estaban sin vida vegetal y animal, no había agua en la superficie, ni glaciares en las montañas, y menos aún hielo en los polos. El agua del mar, el agua salada, era la única existente, y aun así se había visto severamente dañada. No había vida marina que pudiera verse. Casi toda había desaparecido. Solo en las profundidad y abismales profundidades de los océanos seguía habiendo algo de vida animal y vegetal.

Volvió su vista al suelo, a un trozo de tierra removida. Él era el último defensor de los que aún quedaban con vida, fueran humanos o no. Luego de la extinción de muchas especies inteligentes, como hombres lobo o vampiros, decidió salvar lo poco que pudiera, llegándole a importar poco si eran humanos, demonios, ángeles, youkais u otra especie no humana. La guerra, la extinción, la destrucción…, ver como todo perecía le hizo cambiar de idea, de ideología. Desde que eso pasó dedicó todo su empeño en salvar a todos los que pudiera, pero fracasó miserablemente. Apenas y quedaban mil personas, sumando humanos y no humanos. Si ellos morían…, entonces nada habría valido la pena.

Era su misión, su deber, su obligación, mantenerles a salvo a toda costa, y eso lo haría hasta la última gota de su sangre.

—No conseguirás hacer que nada crezca —Reconoció esa voz. Jamás la olvidaría—. Este antiguo hermoso lugar ya no es más que polvo. Deberías haber aprovechado tus últimos años para hacer algo más productivo.

No le respondió, pues le importaba poco sus palabras, aunque fueran verdad. Desde que finalizara el conflicto hacía cinco años, había intentado que la vegetación volviera, usando todo lo que había encontrado en el Banco Mundial de Semillas de Svalbard. Con los supervivientes había viajado por todo el mundo, plantando allí donde en principio las plantas podían crecer, pero de nada había servido.

—Incluso has probado abonarlas con tu propia mierda y la poca agua dulce que tenías para ti. Que lamentable. Podrías haberlo usado para alimentar a esos sobrevivientes. Habrías alargado un poco sus miserables vidas, pero no importa. En cuanto los encuentre no quedará nada más que yo. El mundo habrá sido así destruido y podré cumplir mi misión de renovar este podrido universo.

Esta vez sí alzó la cabeza, observando al ser frente a él. Observó atentamente a Shiva, el Dios Hindú. Él era el último de los Dioses que alguna vez fueron adorados por los humanos. El resto había muerto en la guerra, no quedaba ninguno más, solo él. No le molestaba admitir que su especie, la divina, era una de las pocas que no le importaba nada que se hubiera extinguido.

— ¿Nada? ¿No vas a decir nada? ¿El gran héroe Cao-Cao está sin palabras? —Se burló el dios.

Cao-Cao…, ese no era su verdadero nombre, el nombre que le dieron sus padres, pero así lo sentía. Era descendiente de un gran héroe, pero él no lo era por mucho que se hubiera intentado auto convencer en su juventud. Solo era un fracaso.

—Bueno, ¿me lo vas a poner fácil o alargarás tu sufrimiento?

Como respuesta el anterior líder de la Facción de Héroes se puso en pie, invocando su famosa lanza, la True Longinus. Clavó su mirada en aquel objeto, la primera y más poderosa Longinus que jamás haya existido. Ya no quedaba ninguna, todas las demás habían sido destruidas junto con sus portadores. No quedaban más Sacred Gears ni Longinus, la guerra se había encargado de ello.

—Vayamos a otro sitio.

— ¿Acaso quieres proteger esa zona estéril donde has plantado las semillas? Bueno, como gustes. Te concederé tu último deseo. Vamos donde gustes.

Ambos caminaron hasta alejarse lo suficiente de la zona donde Cao-Cao había estado sentado antes. Mientras caminaba hacia el lugar donde se desarrollaría su último combate. No esperaba encontrarse a Shiva, si era sincero. Se había pasado los últimos cinco años evitándole mientras protegía a los últimos que quedaban vivos, pero al fin le había encontrado. Al menos no había dado con los supervivientes.

Ahora no debía fallar. Shiva iba a ser el último en su lista de cabrones en probar su lanza, y se aseguraría de acabar con él, aunque tuviera que morir. ¿Qué si daría su vida? No cabía la menor duda en ello.

Al final, luego de un largo paseo, ambos se detuvieron al mismo tiempo, volteando para encarar al otro.

—Bueno, ¿unas últimas palabras? —Preguntó educadamente Shiva.

—Cuando vosotros morís, ¿a dónde van vuestras almas?

Shiva no perdió la sonrisa, pero no respondió con palabras. Su respuesta fue unos ojos fieros y su aura divina desbordando. Cao-Cao invocó su Balance Breaker, respondiendo de la misma manera. Debía matarle, así no habría más amenazas para los supervivientes, excluyendo la búsqueda de comida y agua dulce.

El combate fue tan intenso como los de antaño. La tierra fue arrasada por el choque de poderes. Incluso los supervivientes pudieron sentirlo a la distancia, por lo que se ocultaron aún más, aterrorizados. La mayoría eran niños y adolescentes que habían vivido el horror de la guerra, que habían visto demasiado para sus ojos. Pero aun así tenían fe en que su héroe saldría victorioso.

El combate fue corto, pero increíblemente intenso. Shiva no pudo sino sorprenderse por las capacidades de Cao-Cao. Era la versión china de Vasco Strada, pero portando el arma más poderosa del mundo. Era un monstruo. Ya de joven lo era, pero la experiencia de aquellos treinta años le habían vuelto un enemigo temible y poderoso, y lo acabó probando en sus carnes. Su habilidad nada servía contra aquel humano. Cao-Cao era…, simplemente increíble, pero no por ello salió indemne.

Cuando la batalla hubo finalizado Shiva yacía muerto en el suelo, al lado de donde había plantado las semillas. Su último acto en vida había sido intentar destruir dichas semillas, pero fracasó. Cao-Cao, sacó la lanza de la cabeza del dios, cayendo a su lado, ya con pie y medio en el otro barrio. Observó como la sangre del dios bañaba la tierra y, para su asombro, las plantas comenzaron a salir, las plantas que él mismo había sembrado.

—Así que…, se necesita…, la sangre…, de un dios… ¿eh…? Bien…, pues cumple…, mi última voluntad…

Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, Cao-Cao alzó la lanza, apuntando al cielo. Esta brilló como nunca antes y la sangre de Shiva se alzó en el cielo, mezclándose con la atmósfera. Con una sonrisa de esperanza, Cao-Cao exhaló su último aliento y la lanza cayó al suelo.

Durante los siguientes días el planeta entero lloró. Con el agua de lluvia caía también la sangre de Shiva. Esta regó cada trozo de tierra y mar, llegando incluso a las profundidades marinas. Con el paso de los días las plantas volvieron a crecer en todo el planeta allí donde Cao-Cao y los supervivientes habían plantado todas las semillas de las que disponían.

Y donde yació muerto hicieron una tumba, la cual era coronada con la True Longinus. En la lápida se podía leer lo siguiente:

_Aquí yace Cao-Cao, héroe del mundo._

_Protector, padre, amigo y hermano._

_Que su sacrificio por devolver la vida a la Tierra no caiga en el olvido._

* * *

**Primero, esto es solo un one-shot cortito, no un fic corto, así que no esperéis continuación. Esta es una idea que se me ocurrió en la intimidad de la ducha, ese maravilloso lugar lleno de ideas. Muchos me preguntan por qué ya no escribo aquí, y la respuesta es sencilla: el único que tengo en este fandom (yo solo, no una colaboración), está en pausa en pos de mi crossover Avengers-DxD, así que por el momento me estoy centrando en ese, pero no he desaparecido.**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Nos leemos !**


End file.
